


Naughty or Nice? [NAK]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [9]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, First Meetings, M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: RATING: Explicit (sexual content-- daddy kink, choking; and sexual language)SUMMARY:Nick goes a strip club and meet's Santa's little helper.
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Kudos: 3





	Naughty or Nice? [NAK]

_Eros and Psyche_ was Las Vegas' number one strip club and Nick Groff was looking for some relaxation away from work. He entered the premises, which was decorated for the holiday's in tons of lights and ribbons and other suggestive decorations. Music thumped through the halls, and was probably the only thing in the strip club that wasn't holiday themed.

Nick Groff entered the main performance room. A male was on center stage, dancing provactively on a chair. Off to the side was two female's, using each other to get off, as men and women looked on. To the other side was a single female performer, who spun around a pole in a traditional dance. That was what Nick liked about this place; they something to offer for everyone.

He kept to the side, not wanting anyone to recognize him. He found the owner at the bar, keeping to herself, and nursing a scotch. Must be a bad night, he thought as he slid up beside her.

Giving a sly smile, "Hello, Madam Wasley."

Ashely Wasley, dressed in a golden skin-tight dress, turned to him with a sour look, "Mr. Groff, how are you?"

"Better than you it seems," Nick nodded to the glass, "Hard night?"

Ashely sighed and placed the glass down, "Our Eros quit. We have a new one, but…"

Nick smiled brightly, "Give me 30 minutes with him and I'll see if he is worthy to be your Eros."

Ashley's frown turned upside down and placed a hand on Nick's arm, "Oh, you're a dear, my love," she never meant the name literally, as she called any of her close male patrons that.

Nick mused, "Anything for my girl."

\---------------

Some time later, Ashely led Nick to a back room to one of the nicer rooms that Nick rarely entered. It was only there for special patrons and Nick wasn't considered that. Ashley opened the door and nodded inside, "He is waiting for you."

Nick smirked and entered, Ashley closing the door behind him.

The room was lit red and a large circular sofa sat in the middle with a pole in the center. Laying on the couch, spread wide, as a muscular man with daring blue eyes and dark hair. He wore only a pair of tight black boxers. Nick smirked at the sight and walked closer.

"So you're Eros?" Nick asked.

The man smiled, but it wasn't soft, "And you're my Psyche."

Nick moved to stand before the man, "Pleasure me then, my Eros."

The man stood up, fingers dancing at Nick's belt buckle, "Any requests?"

Nick shook his head, "I want anything and everything."

Eros chuckled, leaning into Nick's neck, and his voice tickled the sensitive skin there, "So needy then."

Nick swallowed… okay, this man is good…, "Very needy," and he grappled for the dominant lead, turning so their heads were close to each other, "I've heard you were a bad boy this year, Eros. Perhaps you need to be punished."

Eros purred and licked a stripe up Nick's neck, "Punish me, daddy."

Nick growls and grabs Eros by his hands, pinning him down to the sofa. His body slides between Eros' thighs and he nips at Eros' chest, "Madam Wasley would kill me if I did anything to you," he growls between his words, "So, I suggest you pleasure me before I break her rules."

Nick feels Eros shiver under his grip and Nick just wants to break Ashley's rules, but he doesn't want to loose his patronage here. Eros exhales, peering up at Nick with wide blue eyes "Daddy…"

Nick steps away and Eros lays there for a few seconds, watching him move away before getting up as well. Nick falls onto the couch, waiting, and watching.

Eros walks to the pole, swinging himself around as the music starts. Nick recognizes it from one of the Magic Mike movies, but unsure which specifically. He just observes carefully as Eros moves around the pole. But, the moves are not making Nick feel any better like they should have.

Nick growls in frustration, making Eros freeze, and he stands up from the couch. Marching over, Nick grabs Eros by his throat and pins him to the pole. The music and the lights shift around them. Nick stares down into Eros' blue eyes and sees a look of complete need and of submission.

"There's something about you, my Eros," Nick whispers, "I don't know what, but I need your skin against mine. I want to feel your ass around my cock. Your skin red from my hand. I want your cries and your pleas."

"Please…," Eros whines.

Nick smirks, "I'll leave and tell Madam Wasley that you are the perfect Eros for her club, but I want you to meet me outside. That is if you truly want me."

Eros nods, "Yes."

Nick pulls away, "Good," and steps toward the door. However, he pauses and turns back, "My name is Nick, by the way. Nick Groff."

Eros smiles, "Zak Bagans."

Nick's smile mirrors Zak, "See you soon, my Eros."


End file.
